


More Than Just Surviving

by Castibella_Shipper_of_the_Lord



Category: The 100 (TV)
Genre: (but it's more of a bracelet), Alternate Universe - Canon Divergence, Commander Lexa (The 100), Cute Ending, Duelling, Everything is Beautiful and Nothing Hurts, F/F, Girls Kissing, Grounder Culture, Happy Clarke Griffin/Lexa, Happy Ending, Heda Lexa (The 100), Idiots in Love, Marriage Proposal, Minor Injuries, Misunderstandings, Swords, Traditions, Wanheda Clarke Griffin, Wedding Rings
Language: English
Status: Completed
Published: 2020-03-21
Updated: 2020-03-21
Packaged: 2021-02-28 17:22:03
Rating: General Audiences
Warnings: No Archive Warnings Apply
Chapters: 1
Words: 940
Publisher: archiveofourown.org
Story URL: https://archiveofourown.org/works/23250880
Author URL: https://archiveofourown.org/users/Castibella_Shipper_of_the_Lord/pseuds/Castibella_Shipper_of_the_Lord
Summary: In which there are swords, duels, marriage proposals, and Clarke and Lexa are both idiots.
Relationships: Clarke Griffin & Indra, Clarke Griffin & Lexa, Clarke Griffin/Lexa
Comments: 14
Kudos: 81





	More Than Just Surviving

**Author's Note:**

  * For [Tinylesbianjedi](https://archiveofourown.org/users/Tinylesbianjedi/gifts).



> For my tumblr big sis and friend tinylesbianjedi!  
> Thank you for the prompt :)

Clarke worried her lip with her teeth, pulling her hair back as best she could. Her gaze kept straying to her pillow on the bed, where underneath she’d hidden an engagement band for Lexa.

Someone tapped at the door, nearly causing her to knock over one of Lexa’s many candles. She only just managed to catch it with a resounding clang.

“Wanheda?” Indra’s voice called. “Is everything okay?”

“It’s fine, I just need another moment,” Clarke called back, giving her hair another tug to make sure it stayed out of her face.

When she finally opened the door, Indra raised an eyebrow. “Not having second thoughts on the duel, are we?” Her eyes sparked with amusement.

Clarke gave a small smile. “Never.”

They walked through the corridor, and people along the way bowed their heads with respect. Clarke nodded back, mind elsewhere as she strained to see Lexa through the windows. The square was too crowded to glimpse her girlfriend, but a large ring had formed, flanked by guards.

Before they entered the streets, Clarke brushed off her tunic and raised her chin. Without glancing back, she strode into the throng, grinning at the clamoring people. She grinned even wider when Lexa appeared at the other side of the ring.

Her girlfriend wore her usual Commander apparel and face paint, and she beamed upon seeing Clarke. Then she held up a hand, and the crowd fell silent.

“You have gathered here to witness the Lovers Duel,” Lexa said, voice resonating throughout the square. “As you know, this is a non-lethal duel. The way to win is to knock your opponent off their feet.” She beckoned for a guard to bring her sword.

Indra drew Clarke’s, pressing the hilt into her hand. “Good luck,” she whispered, with a rare smile.

Lexa and Clarke faced off, and the crowd muttered in anticipation.

Indra stood at the sidelines. “Swords up.” Their blades raised skyward. “Begin!”

Lexa lunged, and Clarke sidestepped, smirking at the surprise in her girlfriend’s eyes.

Indra had been preparing her for the fight, not wanting her to be defeated as soon as their swords met.

Lexa whirled, her blade nearly a blur, and Clarke hurried to block. Before Clarke could react, Lexa sent a fist to her exposed abdomen, knocking the air from her lungs. Clarke’s eyes watered, but she blinked them away and dug her heels into the sand to maintain balance as she gasped for breath. Her grip on her sword tightened, and she swung, the force knocking Lexa back a step.

A small voice could be heard over the crowd: “Go Heda!”

Lexa’s attention wavered, gaze flicking to the direction of the voice, and Clarke spun, hooking an ankle around Lexa’s foot and _pulled. ___

____

As she fell, at the last second, Lexa lashed out to grab Clarke’s arm, yanking her down with her. They ended up sprawled in the sand, Clarke on top of Lexa, their noses touching.

____

“Well,” Lexa laughed. “You may have won the duel, but I think I’m a winner too.” She quirked a smile. “You may want to let me up to receive your congratulations.”

____

Clarke flushed and sat up, reaching out to help Lexa to her feet. As she stood, they didn’t let go, and interlaced their fingers.

____

The crowd cheered, and began chanting _“Wanheda!” ___

______ _ _

As people rushed to congratulate Clarke, she saw a little boy run up to Lexa and whisper something in her ear before stepping back, a downcast look on his face. Lexa knelt and said something back that made him giggle.

______ _ _

Once the little boy had left, Clarke moved to Lexa’s side, leaning forward to make herself heard over the din. “Meet me in our room when you’re done, okay? I have to talk to you.”

______ _ _

Lexa’s puzzled gaze met hers, and she nodded. She turned back to Indra as Clarke left.

______ _ _

Clarke broke into a run when she reached the tower, but slowed on her way through the halls until she made it to their room. She retrieved the pouch from under her pillow, and clenched it in her fist, pulse racing. Her palms suddenly felt sweaty. She didn’t know what to do with her hands.

______ _ _

When the door to the chamber opened, she straightened.

______ _ _

“Is everything alright?” Lexa asked, making her way into the room. “Did I hurt you?” She brushed a hand where she’d struck Clarke.

______ _ _

“No, I’m fine. More than fine.” Clarke took her girlfriend’s hand, hiding the pouch behind her back. “I want you to know how much I love you, more than anything. And I want to be by your side, no matter what we might face.” She revealed the pouch, and released Lexa’s hand to withdraw the band, and illuminating the little engraved sacred symbol, in a delicate figure eight.

______ _ _

“Lexa,” Clarke said, holding the band up between them. “Will you marry me?”

______ _ _

Lexa’s mouth opened and closed. Her brow furrowed, and Clarke’s heart almost stopped. “But Clarke,” she said. “We’re already engaged.”

______ _ _

“What?” Clarke couldn’t stop the word from bursting out.

______ _ _

“The Lovers Duel… when I asked you to partake, I thought you understood the implications.”

______ _ _

“The duel was our engagement?”

______ _ _

“Yes. Only for Commanders. It’s for us to showcase our strengths, and how we connect in battle.”

______ _ _

Clarke pressed a hand to her lips. “I can’t believe this.”

______ _ _

Lexa held out a hand, and Clarke slipped the band onto her wrist, thumb rubbing the symbol.

______ _ _

Lexa intwined their fingers once more, eyes shining. “Well, love. Let’s go enjoy the celebrations.” She pulled her fiancé in for a kiss.

______ _ _

“And you were right, life _is _about more than just surviving.”__

______ _ _

**Author's Note:**

> Hope y'all enjoyed <3


End file.
